


Blow me away.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Confessions, Emotional, M/M, Meditation, Misunderstandings, Tutoring, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Ray has feelings for Max and its starting to disrupt his life. Mindfulness provides a journey to confession.(cute fic I wrote at 3am since I can't sleep well with my cold, hope you enjoy it)





	Blow me away.

Ray had been sat meditating for hours, he wasn’t satisfied with his performance today. 

Still he tried his best to accept the distracting thoughts that kept intruding, his mind went back to focusing on his breath, the firm ground beneath him, his pulse, the movement of his lungs expanding. 

Let the thoughts come and go, like waves.   
He tried to focus on the sounds he heard, the hum of electricity the birds outside, the police siren, a group of bladers outside the room chattering. Back to his breath. 

My thoughts come in waves, he thought. Allow them. Breathe.

He loosened his shoulders, accept your thoughts. Be curious, open minded, don’t judge them. 

His dirty dream came flooding back. Images flashed insisting they should be noticed. He blushed and inhaled deeper, focus on the breathe, no need to panic, lose the need to control your thoughts Ray, let them come and go as they please. No judgement, just gently acknowledging and noting them.

Let them come and go.

Inhale. Feel the floor. Exhale.  
Breathe.  
Inhale. Notice my pulse. Exhale.  
Inhale. Police siren in the distance. Exhale.  
Breathe.  
Inhale. Max’s face twisted in ecstacy in his mind. He inhaled again and hiccupped, his eyes opened in shock.

There’s just no use. Ray thought dimly. There was no forcing mindfulness, he would have to accept it and try again later.   
He stretched and rubbed his head. What was with that dream…

Clearly there was no escaping his feelings for his teammate. He sighed quietly while running his fingers through his hair, still trying to be gentle and non judgemental about the whole situation.

He had tried to push thoughts of Max to the back of his mind for weeks, he tried to focus on teaching his beyblade students, he tried not to put too much thought into the kisses Max sent on every email. The affectionate blond had gone back to visit his mum back in the states, Ray tried not to think if Max had any love interests back in his hometown.

He knew very well that his mind and body hadn’t appreciated the deliberate suppression of emotion, he of all people knew the body had its way of letting the stress be acknowledged.   
Still he had resisted his feelings, and yes his urges - and carried on tutoring as usual.  
He distracted himself by visiting Tyson and the Chief often. When Max came up in conversation he hoped they didn’t ask him how he felt.   
Ray drank herbal tea to help send him to sleep and stayed up late reading so he wouldn’t give into touching himself again, it was too stressful, he felt too much shame in the morning.

Now his subconscious mind had stepped in and gave him dreams of his innermost desires. It was more he could handle, it was more intense, more…perverted than he could have dreamt up daydreaming in bed. The mind was incredible really, and Ray couldn’t help but be amused at how the harder he tried to keep Max out of his mind the harder his punishment in the form of a dream had to be. He was far from mastering or understanding his own mind.

It was almost fated that the night he had the intense erotic dream, Max had landed back in town. Almost as if his body knew and eagerly awaited the pressure of Max’s physical presence so he could be tempted into losing the little left of his self control.

Max was in the building now, he felt his heart thudding, Max was checking out the new teams and gossiping with Tyson and the Chief.   
Ray himself had greeted him warmly, he hoped his blush wasn’t easily noticed, and after politely staying to introduce him to the young team he had been training, he politely excused himself. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to request time for meditation, and he promised he would catch up with them later. Max had smiled sweetly before going back to inspecting the young team and their techniques. Tyson and Kenny hadn’t said a word, but Ray felt embarrassed nonetheless. 

“Get a grip on yourself man” Ray told himself. “It was just a dream.”

But even as he said it he knew he was denying his feelings again. He knew if he didn’t do something about this situation it would haunt his dreams for weeks. It was certainly disrupting his morning meditation routine and he couldn’t allow that. His mental health was paramount to success.

What’s the worst that could happen if I told him? He would reject me?   
Max was hardly the sort to laugh at him or make him feel bad for telling him, no he knew Max would respectfully decline if he wasn’t interested. It was the type of guy he was, that’s what he liked so much about him.

I’ve got to tell him, the proud tiger decided.

I’m an adult now, and I have urges. Sexual and romantic urges. 

Its healthy and normal, what isn’t is holding them in, thats what my spirit was trying to inform me. I have to tell him, I have no choice but to accept and learn from whatever response I get. Every rejection in life is a learning opportunity.

I just need somewhere private I can take him to first, he thought.

Ray stood up and as if fated he heard Maxs distinctive American giggle run through the corridor, Ray watched his back strut towards the bathroom, life had unusual timing. 

This was clearly meant to be. He inhaled deeply and followed Max into the bathroom, it was now or never.

\--

“Oh man you have got to show me how you launched like that kid!” Max beamed to Rays youngest student after he watched her battle.   
He laughed nervously and looked back at Tyson on the bench, “hah but first I need to pee, I drank waaay too much on the coach over here!” he confessed. 

“Keep up the good work guys!” he cheered and waved as he ran out the training stadium. 

He slipped his headphones back up, they were still playing the 80s music his mum had given him. He power walked through the maze of corridors, having memorised the way from years of visiting this stadium and it changed very little. 

Max swung his hips to “Take on me” mouthing the words and smiling at the swarms of kids who gasped and pointed at their idol suddenly there in the flesh. 

Max would be lying if he told himself he didn’t let the fame get to his head once in a while, it was good for his self esteem.

Max suddenly felt a larger presence close behind him as he walked into the bathroom.

‘Shit’ he thought, he knew there was a dark side to all this fame.   
Luckily his dad had taught him how to defend himself if a creep followed him into the bathroom. He cursed his handsome looks.

“Get away from me!!” Max clenched his fist and swung his arm around to punch the pervert in the face. 

The blood in Maxs face drained and his blue eyes widened when he realised there was no creep and was instead the worst possible person he could have battered.

“Ray!” he shrieked. “Oh my god Ray! I’m so sorry” he pounced down on his body and clasped his face with both hands.   
“Ray I thought you were a creep, oh my god!”

Ray was in utter shock, he lay on the floor eyes wide open, unable to speak, his face numb with the unexpected blow.

‘Shit this is not how I expected this talk to go.’

“Ray!” Max shrieked again. “Oh god you’re bleeding. Oh my god” 

Ray numbly lifted a shaking finger to his bleeding nose and looked at it. 

He heard Max run into a stall to grab toilet paper and back to the taps to wetten it.   
He almost slipped on the laminate floor with nerves. He knelt down with shaking hands and held it firmly against Rays nose, he knew a little first aid.

“Oh Ray I’m so sorry, I’m so embarrassed I can’t believe hurt you like that” he went on. “I’ll make it better I promise, oh god” 

The tiger blader lay on the floor still in shock and not knowing if the warmth in his face was more to do with the blood gushing out or from having his crush hold him so close and apologise profusely.   
After all the dirty thoughts he had of his teammate he numbly thought he might have deserved that one. 

“You’rg… you’rhg ‘s stronn” was all he could manage, he wished he could say more but the pain was demanding to be felt.

“Hah! You should know not to underestimate me Ray” Max replied in a shaky voice, attempting to give a warm smile.

He wanted to hug the guy so tight but he forced himself to stay there keeping steady pressure on his friends nose. 

Ray lay there helplessly looking up at Max, not believing he was in his arms like this. Max was so gentle with him, so caring, his heart ached with longing. All he could was lie there and wait for his nose to stop bleeding.

“God I’m so sorry” Max stammered out again. “I’m so sorry” His voice felt calmer now.

“If oh kay” Ray mumbled, making Max laugh through his tears. “I for-dib you”   
Ray shook with his own laughter in Maxs lap, he couldn’t help but smile.

They lay there for a while waiting for the bleeding to slow down, and Ray sat up holding the bundle of toilet paper on to let Max get a clean replacement. 

Max kneeled and wrapped his arms around Ray who was now leaning against the door. Ray enjoyed the warmth of his body guiltily, it reminded him why he was there.

“Max I’m sorry for scaring you like that” he said at last, feeling more confident about talking.

“Oh no Ray I’m sorry for thinking you were a creep I shouldn’t have made an assumption like that without looking.” Max mumbled into his neck. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s fine Max, I’m fine honestly.” Actually his nose had stopped bleeding but still stung but that wasn’t important to him right now.

“I missed you while I was away Ray” Max sighed into him.

“I- I missed you too Max, in fact that’s really the reason I followed you here.”

“Mmm” Max agreed holding him closer.

“I mean, in fact I missed you in a way that’s more than just a friend.” Ray felt so nervous now, getting the truth out was hard.

He mentally prepared himself for rejection but so far Max hadn’t loosened his grip.

Max said nothing but held him.

“Max I think I like you”

“I like you too Ray” 

“No I mean I think I have a crush on you.” Ray said, lifting an arm to rest on Maxs arm.

Max let his grip go and he knelt back. His face looked slightly confused, mulling over what he just heard.

“I... I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I had to confess my real feelings to you” 

The Draciel blader looked him in the eyes blushing a shade deeper. 

“You…. have a crush on me Ray?” his voice didn’t sound playful or apologetic anymore. “I never thought…” 

“You never thought what?” Ray said, returning his hand gently to his arm.

“I can’t believe you like me back.” Max whispered, studying his eyes for signs he was being played. He knew there was no reason for Ray to lie in his vulnerable state and after what he did to him.

Ray couldn’t find the words so he gaped at him, he lowered the paper from his nose, and wiped a hand to see if it had stopped bleeding, it had.

He looked back up at Max. His brain slowly processed the other implication behind his words.

“Wait…. Back?” Ray muttered, before he felt another body part slam into his face. 

This time it was Max’s head and he felt warm lips press into his.   
Max fisted Rays clothing and pulled him closer his eyes shut. Ray couldn’t believe his luck. He honestly didn’t think he’d leave the bathroom without an awkward rejection, he sighed happily into Maxs lips and was almost distracted from the pain completely.

After a long moment, Max let him go, but still gripped onto his shirt. Max looked adorable with his freckled cheeks flushing and his headphones wrapped around his neck.

Ray gaped up at him. “Wow...” is all he could manage.

Max smiled back at him. “Thank you Ray”

Ray blushed. “Whatever for?” 

“For finally confessing to me.” He replied. “I really like you too!”

Max stepped off Rays lap and offered his hand down to help him back up. Ray felt he couldn’t move after what just happened but shook himself out of it and accepted Maxs hand, he pushed himself against the door and got to his feet again. 

Max still held his hand. “Let’s get you to the nurses.” Max winked and ran out the bathroom with him. 

Ray obeyed and let himself be dragged through corridors but he secreted wished they’d stayed alone together on the bathroom floor.


End file.
